The Parade's End
by Writer Sage
Summary: Life has never been better for Danny since saving the world. That is until he gets attacked from behind. Post Phantom Planet. A response to PhantomMouse1115's story challenge.


This is a story from based on a challenge by PhantomMouse1115.

I decided to this for fun and to help with my writers block

Read and review

* * *

Danny Fenton was terrified. It was supposed to be a normal Friday his now date night with his new girlfriend Samantha "Sam" Manson. His life seemed to be perfect since the near destruction of the Earth by an asteroid. Since his alter ghost ego, Danny Phantom, saved the world people no longer questioned if he was good or evil. Even better was that he finally revealed himself and now people no longer looked down on him. His parents didn't want to kill him and he managed a restraining order against all of his hysterical fans. Vlad Masters or Vlad Plasmius had left the Earth after revealing himself but failing to save the world that he only promised to do if he was given absolute control over it.

Yup, Danny's life couldn't get any better, and that's why he didn't expect a sudden attack from behind. After a powerful shock, his eyes dilated and he passed out. Hours later, at least he thinks it was hours, Danny awoke tied up by Fenton Ghost Rope© and unable to transform.

"What's going on?" Danny exclaimed.

"Shut up Ghost Boy!" Danny turned his slightly to see a man dressed in all white. It was Operative O from the Guys in White. Guys in White were a government controlled group of incompetent ghost hunters. They were shut down a couple of days after he had saved the world due to their reckless behavior in almost destroying the Ghost Zone. "You may have fooled the world, but we know what you really are!"

"And, what am I?"

"A monster! A freak! An abomination!" Operative O yelled. "And, I plan to make sure you never bother anyone again."

Operative O pulled out a dagger, and looked at it with reverence. "With this dagger I shall slay you Ghost Boy."

"Are you kidding me?" Danny asked jovially. "Even if I can't transform, a dagger won't work on me! I can still use some of my powers even as a human."

To prove his point Danny went intangible and put his shoulder through the chair. The Fenton Ghost Rope© only prevented him from transforming and going through them when he went intangible. The rope was actually his idea for if he ever needed to be restrained. A "just in case" measure if he should ever become like his evil alternate future self, Dan Phantom.

"Don't be so quick to judge Daniel," a voice that Danny would recognize anywhere said. "That dagger was owned by Pariah Dark's very own assassin to kill ghosts."

"Vlad, you crazed up fruit loop! Why would you give them that?" Danny exclaimed, turning his head just enough to see Vlad Masters standing there looking quite smug.

"My dear boy, you did not think you had seen the last me, did you?" Vlad asked laughingly. "Oh no, I'll not topple over that easily."

"But, why would you give him something that could kill you?"

"To take the King, I must first make some sacrifices," Vlad said blankly. "In return for helping to capture you and the dagger, the Guys in White have allowed me to return to Earth. That is all I asked of them. Well, that and to see your demise first hand."

"You won't get away with this! You won't win!"

"I already have Daniel, I already have."

"Check…" Operative O said as he took the dagger and stabbed it into Danny Fenton's heart. "…mate."

Danny bled and bled both green and red as he screamed and writhed and felt his very soul being destroyed by this dagger. All of the while, Operative O and Vlad were laughing; laughing as they finally triumphed. They did it! They finally killed Danny Phantom! He was dead! Dead! DEAD!

Danny's eyes shot open and he fell off his bed. He realized he was sweating profusely, but was alive. Looking at his clock, he realized that it was already seven o'clock! He was going to be late to pick up Sam! Why did he have to take a nap?

Hours later, Danny was sitting on his bed in a daze. His date with Sam went well, that wasn't the problem. The problem was just like in his dream, someone tried to attack him from behind. It was both Vlad and Operative O ready with the rope; Danny nearly had a panic attack when he saw the dagger. He quickly defeated both and took the dagger. After sucking Vlad up and taking Operative O to jail, he continued his date. He had given Sam the dagger to hold onto for safe keeping and she promised to see if that dream was a new power tomorrow.

Danny decided to just let it be for now, he was safe and they were taken care of.

"You cheated," Observer A said.

"Indeed I did," Clockwork told him amused.

"That is the second time," Observer B observed. "And, it will be the last."

"Yes, I know," Clockwork said. "After all, I know everything. Now get out."

As the Observers disappeared, Clockwork turned towards the window that shows him multiple time periods and seeing a white haired green eyed man standing before a blue skinned, flaming white haired, red eyed monster. "You're parade is not yet over Danny Phantom."

The end…?


End file.
